Honorverse:Honor International Cover Compilation
← Honor International The Honorverse novels have been published in many editions in many languages all over the world. Publishing houses have often made different choices of cover art than did Baen, the US publisher. Some used the original US versions, some changed the order of the artwork, some used other illustration altogether. Motives for change seem to have included an intention to better fit the theme of a book, and some even had new original artwork created. This project page is dedicated to collecting cover arts and designs of Honorverse novels from all around the world. ---- On Basilisk Station On Basilisk Station.jpg| US cover HH1 Original cover.jpg| Original US cover HH1 German cover.jpg| German cover HH1 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover HH1 Polish cover.jpg| Polish cover mission.jpg|French cover HH1 French cover.jpeg| French cover HH1_Spanish_Cover.jpg| Spanish cover onbasilikstation1.jpg|japan cover onbasilikstation1-.jpg|japan cover The Honor of the Queen The Honor of the Queen.jpg| US cover HH2 alternate US cover 01.jpg| Original US cover HH2 alternate US cover 03.jpg| Alternate US cover HH2 alternate US cover 02.jpg| Alternate US cover HH2 German cover.jpg| German cover HH2 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover HH2 Polish cover.jpg| Polish cover HH2 French cover.jpeg| French cover honneur.jpg|French cover The Short Victorious War The Short Victorious War.jpg| US cover HH3 Original Cover.jpg| Original US cover HH3 German cover.jpg| German cover HH3 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover HH3 Polish cover.jpg| Polish cover HH3 French cover.jpeg| French cover guerrecourtebreve.gif|French cover Field of Dishonor Field of Dishonor.jpg| US cover HH4 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover File:HH4 German cover.jpg| German cover champdes.jpg|French cover champ deshob.jpg|French cover HH4 Polish cover.jpg| Polish cover Flag in Exile Flag in exile.jpg| US cover HH5 Original Cover.jpg| Original US cover Vexilu.jpg| Czech cover pavillonancien.jpg| French cover pavillon.jpg| New French cover HH5 German cover.jpg| German cover Honor Among Enemies Honor Among Enemies.jpg| US cover HH6 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover mascarde2.jpg|French cover (part 2) mascarade1.jpg|French cover (Part 1) In Enemy Hands In enemy hands.jpg| US cover HH7 German cover.jpg| German cover aux mains 2.jpg|French cover (part 2) auxmains2.jpg|French cover (Part 1) Echoes of Honor Echoes of honor.jpg| US cover HH8 German cover.jpg| German cover disparue1.jpg|French cover (part 1) disparue2.jpg|French cover (part 2) Ashes of Victory Ashes of victory.jpg| US cover HH9 German cover.jpg| German cover Cendres1.jpg|French cover (part 1) cendre2.jpg|French cover (part 2) War of Honor War of honor.jpg| US cover HH10 Part 1 German cover.jpg| German cover (Part 1) HH10 Part 2 German cover.jpg| German cover (Part 2) HH10 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover HH10 Part 1 Polish cover.jpg| Polish cover (Part 1) HH10 Part 2 Polish cover.jpg| Polish cover (Part 2) plaie1.jpg|French cover (part 1) plaies 1.jpg|New French cover (part 1) plaie2.jpg|French cover (part 2) At All Costs At All Costs.jpg|US cover at all cost.jpg|alternate US cover HH11 Part 1 German cover.jpg|German cover (part 1) HH11 Part 2 German cover.jpg|German cover (part 2) Cout1.jpg|French cover (part 1) cout2.jpg|French cover (part 2) Mission of Honor HH12 Mission of Honor cover1.png| US cover The Shadow of Saganami The Shadow of Saganami.jpg| US cover SI1 German cover.jpg| German cover SI1 czech cover.jpg| Czech cover shadow1.jpg|French cover part 1 shadow2.jpg|French cover part 2 Storm from the Shadows Storm from the Shadows.jpg| US cover Die_Achte_Flotte_(German_cover).jpg| German cover (Part 1) Sturm_der_Schatten_(German_cover).jpg| German cover (Part 2) SI2 french cover 01.jpg| French cover (Part 1) Crown of Slaves Crown of slaves cover.jpg| US cover WS1 Czech cover.jpg| Czech cover WS1_German_cover.jpg| German cover Torch of Freedom Torch of Freedom Front Cover.jpeg| US cover WS2 german cover1.jpg| German cover (part 1) WS2 german cover.jpg| German cover (part 2) More Than Honor More Than Honor.jpg| US cover Worlds of Honor Worlds of honor.jpg| US cover HHA2 German cover.jpg| German cover Changer of Worlds WOH3.jpg| US cover HHA3 Czech cover.jpg| Czech cover The Service of the Sword The service of the sword cover.jpg| US cover In Fire Forged HHA5 InFireForged cover1.jpg| US cover